The present invention relates to a tape cassette that can be freely inserted into and removed from a tape printer.
A tape cassette has been known that is configured to be freely inserted into and removed from a cassette housing portion of a tape printer. With this type of tape cassette, a tape that is a printing medium is housed in a box-shaped cassette case. Further, an arm portion for guiding the tape to a print position is provided such that it extends along a front surface of the tape cassette. To the rear of the arm portion, a long hole is formed that extends in the left-right direction of the cassette case and that penetrates the cassette case in the up-down direction. When the tape cassette is inserted in the tape printer, this long hole may function, for example, as a head insertion portion into which a thermal head is inserted.